


Cashing In

by amoralis



Series: Life on the Watchpoint [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, these two just love each other so much ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralis/pseuds/amoralis
Summary: '‘As soon as possible’ turned out to be another three hours.When Genji finally arrived at Angela’s door, it was well past midnight. To his chagrin, the meeting had taken longer than he expected.'Genji and Angela catch up on some much-needed alone time. I needed some fluffy smut in my life.





	Cashing In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long but I finally made a sequel to 'An Hour to Kill.'  
> First time writing proper smut, pls be gentle!

‘As soon as possible’ turned out to be another three hours.

When Genji finally arrived at Angela’s door, it was well past midnight. To his chagrin, the meeting had taken longer than he expected. Winston had, however, confirmed that the chips they recovered on the mission contained detailed weapon schematics, along with blueprints and stock takes for various warehouses scattered around eastern Europe. It was a vast improvement from what they had before, and the team didn't leave without a hefty assurance that they were just that bit closer to figuring out what Talon was trying to achieve. Major developments aside, Genji was just glad to be back at the Watchpoint.

He lifted his fist to knock on Angela’s door, but hesitated at the last moment. Instead, he turned to the keypad to the right of her door and typed in a series of numbers. The door slid open in front of him, and he grinned triumphantly. Expecting to find Angela already curled up in bed, he started to make his way to her when he heard a light snore from the desk beside him. Face cushioned against her folded arms, the aforementioned woman was sleeping soundly with a pile of papers stacked neatly next to her head. Genji suppressed a small laugh. Even with a thin line of drool running down her chin, Angela was as radiant as always.

Carefully considering his next options, he decided to step forward to rouse her out of her sleep. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

‘Angela, wake up.’ he prompted, gently shaking her. She stirred, wearily opening her eyes.

‘Genji? What time is it?’ she mumbled. Angela hastily scrubbed at her eyes as she sat up, stretching out her back. The hour must have gotten away from her.

‘Time for bed, sleeping beauty.’ he cheekily responded. She shot a confused look at him, before flicking her gaze to the datapad set.

‘My god! It’s already midnight!’ she exclaimed. Genji laughed, and reached forward to power the pad off. He urged the woman to get up, prompting a sleepy sigh from her, but managed to lead her to the bed. She quickly stripped herself of shirt and pants, climbing underneath the covers before Genji could even get his hoodie off.

When he slipped in next to her, she was already gone, softly breathing into the pillows. Genji felt his heart squeeze at the sight of her, blonde hair coming loose from its ponytail and fringe half covering her serene face. Turning away quietly to click the lights off, he settled down next to her, feeling the throes of sleep slowly consume his as well, and he was out like a light within minutes.

...

When Angela awoke, she felt the warmth of Genji before she saw him. She opened her eyes, noticing the weak light streaming in from the window...hopefully it wasn’t too late. She flicked her glance to Genji, who was snoozing quietly next to her, the cool light framing his mussed hair in a halo. She smiled, and reached up to cup his face. He roused at the sensation, opening his eyes blearily.

‘Good morning,’ she supplied, ‘Thank you for waking me up last night.’ 

He smiled, scooting up to get close to her. ‘Good morning to you too, I’m sorry I came in so late,’ Genji said, running a hand down her back, ‘Winston was even happier with the mission than we expected.’ Angela hummed.

‘It’s alright, Liebling. I caught up with most of my work anyway.’ She replied. She just needed to update some members’ files and complete a few admin jobs in the Med Ward that day. She had also promised a lunch with Mei to give a second opinion on one of her newer projects, and afterwards to give Lena a checkup in light of a complaint of an injured ankle. Okay...perhaps she hadn't caught up with _most_ of it.

Genji keenly picked up on this. ‘Are you telling me that wasn't everything?’ he gestured to the pile of papers still sitting on the desk. ‘You make me worried with how much you've been working. You were _exhausted_ last night.’ He pulled her closer, resting his chin atop her head. ‘One of these days I’m going to arrive home and find my angel burnt out like a light.’ Angela buried her face into his neck, silently agreeing. ‘Are you sure I can’t help with anything, my love?’

‘Thank you, Genji, but I’ll be able to handle things today. The last time you tried to help, we made more a mess of the archives than they were before. And that’s saying something. There isn't much more to do.’ She smiled up at him, relishing in the way he chuckled at her, his cheeks reddening at the memory of that day. Despite his shortcomings as an organizational partner, she did however feel a quiet happiness she hadn't felt for years when he was simply at her side.

The pair were silent for a few minutes. Outside, Angela could hear the waves breaking against the rocks and even the distant rumble of thunder. She knew she had to get up soon...check the time and get started on her errands. But Genji’s circled arms felt like a magnet, and he was so warm, still smelling of the soap from her shower. She exhaled.

‘I should get ready. Please stay as long as you want, Genji.’ She made a move to get up, but before she could reach a hand for her phone, she felt Genji’s arms tighten around her waist. She looked down to see him pouting.

‘I want to make up for last night. Cash in on that...medical checkup we arranged.’ Genji’s frown morphed into a coy smile. _Verdammt._ He was too cute when he did that. She let herself be rolled over onto his chest. Angela propped her head up on his sternum, tracing the scars etched into his skin. ‘Let me at least get rid of some of that tension.’ His arms snuck up to briefly massage at the back of her neck, before bringing her close for a slow kiss. Angela sighed into it, tilting her head as he opened his mouth to hers.

‘Why must you test my resolve so?’ she grumbled as they parted, ‘One of these days the Watchpoint is going to be in flames and you’ll be here kissing me like there’s no tomorrow.’ She reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands. He grinned even brighter, and felt the whirring of mechanics in his chest pick up.

‘Angela, the world could be on fire and there’s nowhere I would rather be than in bed with you.’ Genji replied. Angela laughed and swatted his shoulder lightly, but leaned in to take another kiss. This time, they lingered, exploring each other’s mouths. Genji broke away to kiss at the woman’s neck, and pulled up to whisper in her ear. ‘Is that a yes, then?’

‘Yes,’ she murmured, ‘I do want to be able to walk afterwards, though.’ Genji did a mock salute, and immediately continued his ministrations.While he mouthed at her neck, his hands slid downwards to her waist, before hoisting a thigh up to half straddle him. Angela’s skin rose in goosebumps as his hands ran over the smooth expanse of skin, savouring the roughness of his calloused fingers. She parted briefly from him to divest herself of the camisole she was wearing and leaned down once again to take his lips.  

She ran clever fingers down the curve of his torso, stroking delicately at the seam of synthetic and natural skin. The seam ran down from the cords of his neck to just to the left of his chest, and connected the dark synth-muscle of his shoulder and prosthetic arm to the rest of his body. It was warm to the touch, just like the rest of him, and was just as sensitive when he was out of combat. He groaned lightly as she moved her hand further down to caress the _V_ of his hips.

To retaliate, Genji moved from cupping her thigh up to the swell of her behind, squeezing at the ample skin. Angela sighed quietly into his mouth. He moved his fingers inwards, to the juncture of her thighs and massaged into the fabric of her underwear. She moaned quietly now, pressing back on him. Her thigh pushed up slightly into Genji’s groin, and not wanting to stay passive, Angela reached down to cup the hard line of his boxers.

They continued like this for minutes, Genji’s digits prodding at Angela while she palmed him. Eventually Angela grew impatient, and she pushed down her underwear. She took the man’s hand in hers, and moved it down further to cup her lips. ‘Genji...’ she breathed,  ‘Mmm, we...can’t be too long.’ Now Genji groaned, taking the hint. He pushed two fingers into her at once, stroking at the sensitive walls. His other hand remained occupied with stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh.

‘Got it.’ he replied. Satisfied, she reached into his boxers to finally circle her hands around his length. It felt hot, and Angela felt a spark of desire run through her veins just as Genji entered a third finger. She pumped it a few times, pushing her thumb into the head, just how he liked it. And like it Genji did, bucking his hips at her ministrations.

‘Ahh - Angie - You’re going to be the death of me...’ he moaned, ‘I’m the one supposed to be taking care of you.’ To further his point, he shifted their hips, slotting the two of them together. Genji shimmied down the bed to kiss at Angela’s chest, making up for the sorely missed opportunity the day before. While he grasped at her hip with one hand, the other massaged her breast in time to the rhythm of their grinding. She reacted keenly, voicing her desires into the crown of his head while he worked.

Taking the brief opportunity, Angela managed to reach a hand over into the bedside table to rummage for one of the condoms they kept on hand when they did manage to come together like this. She let out a triumphant sound upon finding the foil packet, and sat up from Genji’s chest to straddle him proper. He looked up at her with heated eyes and swollen lips, the feeling of his mechanical body nearly vibrating under her touch. Angela smiled softly and opened the packet, pulling out the condom and rolling it smoothly down Genji’s cock. He closed his eyes in bliss, smiling in return.

‘Let’s get started, shall we?’ he said, suddenly grabbing her waist and rolling them over again. Angela gasped in delight as he pressed his weight on her.

‘My, Mr. Shimada, how forward of you.’ she replied. Genji leaned down to kiss her once again, and took her thighs in his palms. He nudged forward, the tip of his length finally breaching Angela’s entrance. ‘Ah…’ she sighed into the kiss, as Genji slid slowly into her, taking immense pleasure as the heat enveloped him.

Once he reached the hilt, the man stilled inside Angela to let her adjust. When she started pulling at his shoulders, whispering in his ear to go, move, _faster_ , he immediately set up a pace: Genji ground his hips into hers on every thrust, reveling at the sounds his Love made as he repeatedly hit the spot that made her see stars. For all their desperate movements they kissed sweetly, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

‘Angie,’ Genji gasped, ‘You’re so _good._ ’ he picked up his pace, lifting her hips further up onto his lap. He faintly heard the bed rocking with his thrusts, but had no mind to care about anyone hearing. All he cared about was the woman below him, eyes shut in pleasure and lips rosy with lust. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath her, and her torso flushed from exertion. She was _beautiful_. Genji had been with many woman as a younger man, but none of them held a candle to his angel. 

‘You---you too..!’ she sighed. She moved her hands up into his hair to scratch at his scalp. ‘I’m not going to last much longer.’

‘Me neither.’ He managed. Genji increase his thrusting even more, hoisting Angela’s thighs up to his shoulders. He bore down on her, finally feeling the telltale tightening in his stomach. She felt it too, the rising promise of climax working its way up her spine.  

Genji stroked deftly down the woman’s stomach to the knead the mound above where they were connected, intending on speeding the process up. Angela’s pleasure increased tenfold, and she voiced her love into his neck. They continued pushing, pulling, and pressing into each other until Genji ground his hips particularly deep, causing Angela to feel her insides constrict, pushing her over the edge. She was never loud in bed, but she moaned out and held him close as Genji milked her of her orgasm. He made to pull out afterwards, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s okay, Liebling,’ she sighed, ‘keep going.’ Genji smiled, breathless, and went in to kiss her leisurely as he chased his own end. Angela rhythmically tightened around him, and as her insides rippled Genji felt his muscles clench and pushed even further into the woman as he groaned out his release. They continued to kiss as he slipped out of her, rolling onto his side to lie beside her.

Genji pulled back first, resting a hand on her face. ‘So,’ he said, suddenly serious, ‘What’s the prognosis, doctor?’ Angela laughed and held her hand to his.

‘I don’t think we’ll ever be able to leave bed if this happens every time,’ she replied. They chuckled, and lounged nestled together in a post-coital bliss for the following minutes. It felt like an eternity, but entirely too short at the same time. Rain began to patter on the window next to the bed. Eventually, Genji sat up and disposed of the condom. He offered a hand to Angela to help her up so they could shower together, and she nearly shrieked as he hefted her bridal-style into his arms.

They showered standing close, and afterwards Angela helped Genji put his armor back on. He brushed her hair out in return. Angela was relieved to see it was only just after 9, and after a strong cup of coffee they shared another kiss before she had to dash off to her office again. Genji watched her go, a matching cup of coffee clutched in hand. A voice shook him out of his stupor.

‘Agent Shimada, it would seem Doctor Ziegler has been retaining a much later sleeping schedule as of late. Would you like me to update Commander Winston to let him know she will not be available in the mornings anymore?’

He sputtered out his coffee, mortified at Athena’s suggestion. ‘I think it’s quite alright, Athena, thank you for the concern.’ he replied.

‘A pleasure,’ she replied, and Genji would be damned if she didn’t sound smug.

 


End file.
